worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
It's honestly just an issue of numbers. 9 on 2 is a ridiculously outnumbered battle in the players favor. Duriken and Aizu may both be super soldiers, but they only attack at most 4 times when we can attack anywhere from 9 to 18 times. That's where the unbalance comes from. Yes, I know the Duriken battle was 8 on 4 and it was one of THE toughest in the series. But Duriken had the advantage of height, a powerful healer on his side, he did GROUP WIDE attacks, and he bascially had a second phase with his tranquil chime. I thought that Duriken's "Tenebreous Barrier" was actually a pretty brilliant idea to attempt to balance the battle. It essentially allows him to attack as many times as you, and it requires you to strategize more to overcome it; which is what the game is all about. But, as far as I can tell there's only about a 50% chance he'll use it, which makes it less effective to that end. Story wise, I completely understand why Duriken would still be licking his wounds from the battle with Fallon. It makes sense. In fact, I thought that ATMOSPHERICALLY and story wise, this battle was riveting and epic, which is why it was so disappointing to find that gameplay wise, it was so underwhelming. Here are a few potential suggestions to make the final fight better. Take them individually to be judged; I certainly wouldn't want ALL of them to be implemented at once. 1. Aizu gets a massive HP bump. It's understandable that Duriken's HP hasn't gone up because of how badly injured he is, but it makes sense for Aizu to have 400 or 500 HP if Duriken's been teaching her to unlock her hidden powers. 2. Duriken's attack are more savage. Yes, he's wounded, but like any cornered rat that would naturally make him fight all the more ferociously. It'd be an interesting experiment to see how the battle handles if Duriken had less HP but more devastating attacks. 3. Aizu's Obscurity ACTUALLY turns her invisible to us. That may seem massively unfair, but it would force us to track her down from where her attacks came from, and it would add a whole new problem solving dimension to the fight. 4. Conversely, Aizu makes shadow replicas of herself, similar to the enchantress. The only difference is that she can create several at once and hers are just nothing but hollow air--they'll disappear as soon as you attack them. So then it becomes a game of "find the real Aizu". This is probably the suggestion I'm least confidant about trying. 5. Enviromental damage--coming from the enemies. It totally makes sense: why WOULDN'T Duriken have the throne room rigged with all manner of crazy booby traps? Having an ENEMY do things like drop the chandalier on us or shoot a hidden jet of flames from the throne, or even making traps that we could walk into unassumingly! That would be such a twist! Although I understand that this would probably be the most difficult to implement programming wise, so take it with a pinch of salt. 6. Aizu has second, third, fourth forms like King Oskar. Maybe it's a bit of a gimmick to use the same trick twice, but it certainly helped make the previous fight a little more challenging. When I saw it was JUST Aizu and Duriken we were fighting, I figured that they were each going to have three or four forms we'd have to hack through, I was totally expecting to throw down and power through a grueling war of attrition. 7. Conversely, Aizu can't be defeated until Duriken is. I mean, he's got a part of her with him, who says he can't keep using it to just revive her until he gets taken care of? 8. Add a healer to Duriken and Aizu. Maybe the least original idea, but it's something. 9. Give Aizu different clothes. Okay, this one is just purely aesthetic, but I personally think it would be so chilling if we walked into the throne and find Aizu dressed in a jet black or blood red dress of Duriken's choice. You know, different master, different costume; it would really hammer home that he's taken her under his control and make it even cooler when she breaks free from it in the end.